


Up Against The Wall

by slothfulzel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have a little 'talk', brother to brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for the tense changes that may or may not exist in this. I've tried my best to remedy them, but it's possible I've missed them.
> 
>  **TW:** The consent in this could be pictured as mildly dubious, though I wouldn't call it such myself. Just a heads up!

It's really not a surprise when Lucifer kicks his ass, but Gabriel was really wishing that wouldn't be the case. That maybe by some kind of miracle someone would swoop down and carry the Archangel away from his brother and certain death. Yeah, that only happened in chick flicks and bad television -- unfortunately for Gabriel this was reality and big bro Lucy hadn't gone rusty in his box. Gabriel tries his little ‘two places at once' trick, but he knows it's not good enough. He knows he is about to get his ass handed to him, get skived on his own kabob, but Gabe goes for broke anyway -- it'll give the guys enough time to get the hell outta dodge so it'll be worth it in the long run. Taking a deep breath, Gabe starts at Lucifer and is expecting it when his brother turns to him, the real him and grabs his arm and the angel sword.

What Gabe isn't ready for is being suddenly thrown up against the farthest wall by a Grace that hasn't touched his own in far too long. The shock and collision stun him for just long enough for Lucifer to get the sword on the floor and his full body up against Gabriel's own. A ‘meep' sound escapes Gabe's throat before he has time to reel it back in and he can do nothing more than stare at his older brother.

Lucifer doesn't speak for the longest time and Gabe finds that he _can't_ speak with the arm across his throat cutting into his vocal cords -- the two angels are having a stare off, but they both know that Lucifer has already won whatever he wants to take. The question is, what would that be?

Gabriel is, of course, expecting to die, but at least he's going to go out as a hero -- fighting to the death and giving ‘Team Free Will' a snowball's chance. Lucifer has other ideas though as he slides his brother's arms up the wall behind him and pins them there above Gabriel's head. They stay with only a thought and Gabe doesn’t try to move them, he is curious to as what his brother is doing. His throat is now free but the Archangel doesn’t speak, doesn’t dare to break the tenuous silence around them, lest it provide some horrid ending for him.

Lucifer moves with a fluid grace, running his fingertips reverently down the chest of Gabriel's vessel, the man inside the meat suit had long since given up his space fully to the angel and was now resting comfortably in Heaven somewhere. Gabriel wishes he could be so lucky. Who knew where he was going to end up when Lucy shoved his disco-angel sticking-stick in him -- he'd probably just cease to exist and what kind of fun would that be?

Gabriel was a bit tied up in this thoughts of _'Why aren't you killin' me yet, bro, the suspense is **killing** me.'_ when Lucifer leans down to rest his weight comfortably upon his younger brother. Gabe chokes on a breath and stills completely. Lucifer noses his way to Gabe's ear, bending his back to fully envelop the younger angel in his presence while his Grace slides against Gabe's in a sultry, smooth wriggle.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer speaks his brother's name with something both akin to soft endearment and harsh command. Gabe felt it in his best interest to stay still but couldn't resist speaking back with a growl.

“What, Lucifer? Just kill me already so we can both get on with our --” Gabriel's mouth snaps shut with force as the angel blade that was once on the floor appears against his throat. Lucifer lets out an animalistic growl as the blade held to his brother's throat splits the flesh there. A thin line of blood escapes the minuscule cut and Lucifer's mesmerized gaze follows it to the edge of Gabriel's shirt where it then disappears from view.

“You've changed, Gabriel, but I can see straight through that little act you're putting on. I've just about had it with that smart mouth of yours. Bravado will get you nowhere with me, brother,” Lucifer leans in to Gabe again, pressing the blade just a bit harder into the Archangel's neck, “But begging might.” The words are whispered into Gabriel's ear and the blade is pulled away only for Lucifer to slide the tip of it along the collar of Gabe's t-shirt.

Gabriel doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe as his brother slices clean through his shirt with the blade. The sting of the cut at his throat is quickly forgotten in lieu of the scratch of the blade down his chest. The welt burns red as the cloth is cut away, but Gabe is a bit more preoccupied with the _look_ in his brother's eyes. Lucifer is gazing at him with some sort of reverence, a forbidden softness that frankly weirds the hell out of Gabe, but he doesn’t dare speak.

“Oh, brother, you always were one for beauty, but this body is so peculiar.” Lucifer trades the blade for his fingertips and soothes the angry welt with a single touch, but he doesn't stop smoothing his hands against his brother's borrowed flesh even as he reaches the end of the wound.

“I think we should have some fun with it, what do you think, Gabriel?” Lucifer's darkened eyes meet with Gabe's wide honey gaze. A smirk lits upon Lucifer's lips as he moves back in to steal a drop of crimson with his tongue, as it slides from Gabriel's throat.

...

Gabriel lasts all of two hours through his brother's torture, though he uses the word ‘torture' lightly, seeing as he comes a handful of times and completely enjoys over half of said handful. Now he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop, or maybe the shoes have started over and he's on the third dropped shoe? Lucifer chuckles like Gabe's speaking out loud when the Archangel knows he's not.

“Get outta my brain.” Gabe tries not to slur but that doesn't work out so well. Lucifer simply grins at his little brother before sobering. There it is, Gabe thinks, the other-other shoe. But the Light Bringer shakes his head and moves away from his little brother. Neither of them speak as Lucifer dresses them both, but when he's done Lucifer looks dead into Gabriel's eyes.

“Don't make me kill you, little brother. I won't hesitate when we meet again.”With that Lucifer flits off, leaving Gabriel to the aftermath of their -- whatever it was.

“Fuck me.” Gabe shakes his head with a huff before disappearing himself in a flutter of wings and breath of air.


End file.
